Bring on the Rain: Revised
by selenawhisperwind28
Summary: A shattered, lost Slayer fights to find herself in the wake of Angelus.
1. Out of Acathla

Bring on the Rain

By Shelly Philipak

Summary: A shattered, lost Slayer fights to find herself in the wake of Angelus.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm on this HP BtVS kick of late especially am I intrigued by the pairing of Harry and Buffy. To me they seem perfectly suited. And I have read many great fics out there by talented authors (DragonKatGal and Lissette to name a few) that really brought to life the idea of this coupling so I'm about to throw my hat into the ring as well if you'll indulge me. Now, I'm not the most original writer in the world and if anything I use has been taken from another author's story I heartily apologize in advance and beg your forgiveness. This fic is set after Buffy sends Angel to Hell to save the world. Using creative license I'm going to have the Griffindor trio be about to start their seventh year at Hogwarts which will put them right ton par with Buffy as far as the age thing is concerned. So, hmmm, I think that about covers it. Oh, the title is from Jo Dee Messina's song "Bring on the Rain" which to me fit the situation at the end of season 2, or any season of Buffy for that matter, perfectly. So, here it is. Happy reading. Oh and if you already read the previous first chapter I redid it as me muses decided to send me on a different track, sorry about that. So again, happy reading

"Another day has almost come and gone,

I can't imagine what else could go wrong,

Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door,

A single battle lost, but not the war

Cause tomorrow's another day.

And I'm thirsty anyway,

So bring on the rain"

"Bring on the Rain" by Jo Dee Messina

In horror, Buffy stared at the place her lover had just been. Hot tears flooded her eyes and she felt a cold settle in her soul as realization washed over her at what she had just done to save the world. The sword clattered to the floor unseen as the blonde Slayer brought her hand to her mouth, her green eyes wide and stricken, her head shaking back and forth in denial. Slowly, almost in a daze she backed away from the Acathla demon and started to stumble from the grounds when a roaring sound made her pause. Slowly she turned around half hoping that Angel had been sent back but not daring to get her hopes up. The rumbling increased and the ground began to shake and even with her slayer balance she had to struggle to stay upright. Her defenses at the ready she stood ready for anything, drawing from the core of strength that was the Slayer to face this next challenge. The roar grew to deafening proportions and the mouth of the Acathla slowly yawned open then with a blinding flash of light all was silence and the statue was once again dormant but where before the space in front of the statue was free space now lay a crumpled form of a man.

Any guesses who the man is? Keep in mind from the HP universe and this will take place their 7th year at Hogwarts. Everyhting that has happened in the book sup to theend of The Order Of the Phoenix isin effect


	2. Potions and Flashbacks

Bring on the Rain: Potions and Flashbacks

Author note: I realized that I didn't credit Joss Wedon for BtVS or J.K. Rowling for HP. There now I am covered. Oh and I wanted to thank Silentchild10 for her story A Slayer as A Teacher. That's where I got the idea to have a very broken Buffy come to Hogwarts to get away but in my story she comes as a student. So, that's about all so on with the story.

Pairings: Buffy/Harry, Ron/Hermione and that's all I can think of right now. More pairings will develop as the story evolves (I think)

"Yeah, I might feel defeated,

And I might hang my head,

I might be barely breathing 

But I'm not dead"

"Bring on the Rain" Jo Dee Messina

One month later

Buffy smiled in spite of herself as she brewed the difficult potion perfectly. This fell though as she looked up at the scowling potions professor. Severus Snape glared down at the small blonde girl unable to fault her work. Grudgingly he admitted. "Very good, Ms. Summers. Very few of my seventh years have been able to do that complex potion correctly."

Buffy shrugged, dismissing the comment. "Must be all the years of chemistry." Then she frowned. "Of course, not that I paid that much attention in chemistry." She seemed to ponder this thought for a moment then shrugged. Didn't matter, all that mattered was living one day to the next and some days Buffy wasn't even sure she wanted to do that. Snape quickly dismissed the prattle of the girl and instead looked at her eyes. Such haunted eyes for someone so young. He snorted 'what did this insipid blonde know of tragedy'. Still, she had excelled at potions in her month at Hogwarts, impressing even him though he would never admit it.

"That will be all for today, Ms. Summers. For homework I want a foot- long essay on the history of this particular potion and why it is so rarely used even though it is quite effective when it has been used." With that the Potions professor swept out of the dungeon in a flurry of black robes.

"Geez, dramatic much." Buffy muttered to herself as she contemplated spending yet another night researching in the library. With a start Buffy realized she was starting to enjoy her recent academic lifestyle. Magic was way more fascinating and wow-worthy then muggle school work. Plus, bonus, all the studying didn't bode well for thinking. . . well at least not thinking school related thoughts. Not thinking during school work kind of defeated the purpose and made the whole process incredibly frustrating. What it did alleviate wa the time to dwell on thoughts of her former life back in Sunnydale. Frowning, Buffy quickly pushed those thoughts aside and locked them away. Thoughts of Sunnydale only brought pain and heartache and she'd had quite enough of that, thank you very much. When Sirius Black had literally been dropped into her life she had eagerly took the chance to get away form Sunnyhell for awhile. Her mind slipped back to that night only one month ago. Their first meeting hadn't been the most complimentary what with herself holding a sword on the mysterious man who had been expelled by the Acathla statue. Luckily Giles had appeared just in time to stop any bloodshed of innocents and had surprisingly knew the mysterious man. What had followed was a tale of another world of magic and wonder and a tale of a 16 year old boy who had been defeating Lord Voldemort since he was 11. Buffy tried to remember herself at that age and realized she wouldn't have been able to handle that responsibility. No 11 year old should have to. But Harry did. He stepped up to the challenge and had won each time. At 11 she was a giggly blonde obsessed with hairstyles, fashion and the cute boys in school. Although at 11 she had had her first boyfriend, not that she would ever admit that to her mother. These dates were disguised as group outings. 'Tangent' Buffy thought absently. After Sirius's tale had come to conclusion there had been bizarre talk about some Dumble- something guy needing to be contacted and of owls being sent. Later , much tp Buffy's wonderment, an old guy with a knee-length beard and hair to match had appeared with a pop in Giles's living room. He had greeted Sirius cordially and then had turn his wizened blue eyes one her. They had instantly warmed a portion of her frozen insides and she had smiled back at him.

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Summers. I have long heard rumors of the great slayer in America. " He had intoned, his eyes with a twinkle in them, his tone sincere.

" Buffy."

"I beg you pardon" He blinked, though Buffy got the feeling not much surprised this man.

"Call me Buffy. Ms. Summers immediately makes me think I am in trouble." She offered, shrugging. If possible the old wizard's eyes had twinkled even more.

" No that you would know anything about that, would you?" He had asked knowingly. Again Buffy shrugged but for some reason wanted to defend herself less this man think ill of her. She waited until the urge had passed before looking at him again. Blue eyes gazed at her knowingly and with sympathy. She didn't know how he did it but he must have sensed her need to get away for in the course of the conversation he had offered her entrance into Hogwarts.

"Buffy, you have a unique magic all of your own, very powerful in your own right. I believe that Hogwarts would help you harness that power. "

"Why do I sense a condition tagging along with this knowledge?" Se had asked warily, tiredly. D had smiled a at her quick pick up. This one was good. No wonder she had survived three years as the slayer and two of those on the Hellmouth itself.

"I am sure Sirius has told you about our Mister Potter. I would consider it a special favor to me if you would teach him your brand of fighting. As well as acting as a protector to him off school grounds. Mr. Potter and his friends show a knack for finding trouble and breaking the rules and I would feel more secure knowing he was as safe as can be." Buffy frowned, something bothering her.

" Okay, this Harry is called the Boy-Who-Lived. Got that. Why the hard-on for the full court press in the protection department and the fighting department.' Buffy questioned in her own language. Giles sighed, taking his glasses off and began to polish them furiously on his handkerchief. Head D had just smiled in delight at her phrasing. Then he turned more serious than Giles had ever seen him.

" Because, Buffy, he is the wizarding world's last hope. If he fails, then the world as we know it will be no more for once the wizarding world falls to Voldemort the rest of the world will quickly follow." Dumbledoore had quieted then, watching her intently.

" Another fucking prophecy." Buffy filled in the gaps. Another kid thrust into a role he hadn't asked for but was doing his damndest to stay afloat and keep fighting no matter his losses. 

'I'm fifteen years old. I don't want to die.' Her words before she had fought the Master came to her then and she wondered if the Harry had ever thrown in the towel only to realize he was it. No one else could do it. It was all on him.

"Harry, of course knows, of this prophecy. After Sirius was thought for dead Harry and I had a long talk and I explained the prophecy to him. Despite his heartbreak he came back for his sixth year at Hogwart's battle worn but ready to begin again."  
"Because he's a hero." Buffy answered "And that's what the hero does." She said bitterly yet factually. " No matter what happens the hero goes on because if they don't the world would fall to darkness and all good would be lost." She answered the question in Sirius's eyes. Giles had looked upon his charge with a new light as he realized his slayer had grown up. Gone was the flighty teenager and in her place was a mature woman, battle-hardened and wise beyond her years. It had been agreed that Buffy could leave the Hellmouth and Giles would contact the new slayer and she would be relocated to the Hellmouth. Buffy had gladly and eagerly accepted ,needing to get away from anything Sunnydale. And Giles had gracefully let her go, knowing in his Watcher/ father way that this was the only way for Buffy to come back to herself and to them. So the arrangements were made and two days and many tearful goodbyes later Buffy was no longer the Slayer on the Hellmouth but the Slayer at Hogwart's.

The past month had been a crash course into the world of magic as Head D had figured it wise that she be proficient in basic magic so as not to arouse suspicion among the students. Left with nothing to do but study and roam the castle(avoid her thoughts) she had flourished in the magical environment. Granted though she would never be as powerful a witch as most of her peers she could still hold her own. And she still had kick-ass slayer powers.

Okay, reactions? Good, bad, in between? Feedback, as always, appreciated but not demanded. I'm still mapping out this story so I apologize for slow updates. Next chapter: the sorting the Order and the Harry. He He. Thanks for reading.


	3. Harry and the Order

Bring on the Rain: Harry and the Order

Same as before: these characters do not belong to me but to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

I tried to get the quotes as accurate as possible so if I'm off feel free to e-mail me and I will correct my mistakes. Pairings? I'm still going to have to stick with Buffy/ Harry and Ron/Hermione. That's about all from the peanut gallery. Happy reading.

Privet Drive

__

This isn't some fairytale. When I kiss you you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after.

No, when you kiss me I want to die.

Was it a joke? To make me feel for you and then. . . .I've killed a lot f vampires. I've never hated one before.

Feels good doesn't? Feels simple

I invite you into my home and then you attacked my family. 

Why not ? I killed mine. . .For a hundred years I brought ugly death to every one I met and I did it with a song in my heart.

You won't kill me. You can't.

Give me time.

So that's everything. No weapons, no friends, no hope. Take all that away and what's left?

Me.

The dark-haired wizard lay gasping in his bed, puzzled at the scenes that had played out in his dreams this night. Visions of a petite blonde-haired beauty and a dark haired man. Who were they? What did the dream mean? Were these things yet to come or things already in the past. Roughly rubbing a hand across his features, Harry Potter worked to figure what the dreams meant. Were these the work of Voldemort? But his scar wasn't burning so he reasoned that it wasn't visions form the Dark Lord. What then? His thoughts were interrupted by a rattling coming form his right. Feeling for his round rims on his bedside table he quickly slipped them on and peered sleepily at Hedwig. The owl hooted at him reproachfully as if he had forgotten something. Harry furrowed his brow at what it could have been then almost smacked himself in realization.

"Sorry, girl, thought you didn't want to go out tonight." He lightly chided the bird, sipping out of his second hand bed to pad silently over to Hedwig's cage. Opening the cage he withdrew his snowy white owl and stoked her breast feathers. 

"I don't suppose you have any experience with dreams, do you, girl?" He asked absentmindedly as he went to the window. In response the owl squawked and nipped his fingers. Harry silently opened the window and let Hedwig loose.

Glancing at his bedside clock he realized it was only 1 am. Sighing, the Boy who Lived settled back under his covers and rested his head on his crossed arms as he stared up at the ordinary white ceiling. As one was apt to do in the wee hours of the morning, Harry pondered his life of late. Life with the Durlseys, while still tense, was at least now becoming a little more tolerable after Aunt Petunia revelation of her knowledge of the blood thing that kept him safe as long as he was living under their roof. The Dursley's, while not being cordial or anything in that neighbor hood, did their best to stay out of HIS way. He decided that a large part of that had to do with the fact that he seemed to be able to manage some sort of magic when he was at their home even though technically it wasn't allowed. A lot of it could have had to do with his temper of late. He knew that it had gotten worse since. . . since Sirius's death over a year ago. He knew that he wouldn't have been nearly as easy to anger a few years ago but bloody hell he figured he was entitled. God bless Hermione and Ron for their loyalty and deep friendship for him otherwise he knew he would have lost them long ago. It wasn't easy being the best friends of e boy who lived, he recognized that. He imagined it painted a pretty big target on them just for befriending him. Sometimes he found himself thinking that they were the real heroes here, not him. This was his destiny whether he wanted it to be or not. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand had a choice. They didn't have to be involved in any of this and yet year after year there they were, fighting along side him, helping him, strengthening him and not letting him face anything by himself. 

Comforted by the thoughts of his friends Harry fell back to sleep all thoughts of the beautiful blonde and the dark mysterious man relegated t the back of his mind for now. His last thought was VAMPIRES?!!!!!!!!

Hogwart's

The sun shone down upon the lush green grounds as the sole occupant of said front lawn walked the mystical grounds of Hogwart's taking the beauty around her with unseeing eyes. Her thoughts were instead turned inwards. Unbidden memories from the past flooded her. Angel's face flashed in her mind. Her mind played their entire relationship in for her own private viewing. The time they were together as a couple seemed to go in fast forward motion and Buffy hurriedly tried to slow it down to enjoy and savor it. Knowing full well the terror and pain that were coming. But her mind refused to head and she was pulled towards the memories of their first meeting after the had made love on her birthday. From there the reel seemed to go in slow motion as she relived her own hell the last half of her junior year. The tauntings of Angelus, the death of Jenny Calendar and Kendra. And, as always the memories culminated in her final face-off with Angelus. Her mind relived the lethal fight in slow motion, every jab and parry cutting through her deadened heart until came the moment that would send them both into the last final seconds of their relationship. Closing her eyes she saw Angelus's face towering above her, smirking, jeering as she cowered against the wall knowing that this was it. She was going to die at only 17 years old.

"_So that's everything. No weapons, no friends, no hope. Take all that away and what's left?" His sword cut through the air as it seemed to come at her in slow motion. Buffy closed eyes and found that well of slayer strength in her and finally came to grips with the fact that she would have to kill him to save the world. Drawing on that strength and forcing away the images and the guilt she felt over the death's that Angelus had cause she relived Whistler's words: "Wrong kid. You've got one thing left." And as the sword completed its arc her hands came up and caught the blade. Her eyes opened and they were resolute and hard. "ME"_

"Good day, Ms. Summers." An aging voice startled her out of her thoughts before her inner film could follow through to it's inevitable conclusion. . .her sending her lover to Hell. Seeing the understanding and sympathy on Dumbledoore's face made her wonder if the old wizard didn't have an idea what she was thinking and decided to rescue hr form her morbid, agonizing thoughts.

"Hey, Big D, what's the what?" Buffy forced her dark thoughts into a box and firmly locked it determined to at least seem normal on the outside even though on the inside she was fighting to breathe and not to die.

"Buffy, Mr. Giles kept excellent records about your activities and the demons and monsters you have fought in your three years as the Slayer and I think that your knowledge would be most beneficial to our efforts in fighting Voldemort."

"So you think old Voldy is going to draft some big baddies to help him with the whole destroying the wizarding world thing." Her tone was more statement than question as she had already guessed Dumbledoore's meaning..

"Reports that I have received form my various sources seem to indicate the possibility. The Order could use the input and help of the Slayer in these matters. This would of course be in addition to your protecting Harry and teaching him to defend himself.." Dumbledoore stipulated as he pulled out a small bag of candies form his deep purple robes. They walked along for awhile silently, Dumbledoore giving the broken girl time to decide what to do. Buffy knew that being asked to join the Order was an honor and she knew that she could probably be a big help to them with her knowledge of all things slaying related.

" Sure, count me in. You wanna know anything slaying or demon related, I'm your gal." She said in the best cheerful, pre-Slayer voice she could manage.

"Excellent. Meet me in my office at 7 o' clock."

Author's note: I'd like to thank manticore-gurl071134 and witch light for their reviews. I'd completely overlooked Diagon Alley and the sorting and all that good stuff so rest assured I will be going back and adding a chapter for that. Also, to witch light, patience and all shall be revealed.


End file.
